AHS Centaur
thumb|392pxDie AHS Centaur (Australian Hospital Ship Centaur) war ein australisches Hospitalschiff, das am 14. Mai 1943 vor der Küste des australischen Bundesstaates Queensland von dem japanischen U-Boot I-177 durch einen einzigen Torpedo versenkt wurde. Von den 332 Besatzungsmitgliedern, Militärangehörigen, Ärzten und Krankenschwestern kamen 268 ums Leben. Die 64 Überlebenden mussten 36 Stunden auf Rettung warten. Die Versenkung sorgte für einen öffentlichen und politischen Aufschrei und wurde als Kriegsverbrechen angesehen, da das Schiff gemäß der Haager Friedenskonferenzen unverkennbar als Hospitalschiff gekennzeichnet war. Die Regierungen Australiens und Großbritanniens richteten Proteste an die japanische Regierung und forderten die Verurteilung der Verantwortlichen. Japan wies jedoch jede Verantwortung von sich; der Fall wurde 1948 ohne jegliche Verurteilung geschlossen. Das U-Boot, das die Centaur versenkt hatte, konnte erst nach vielen Kontroversen in den 1970er Jahren identifiziert werden. Das Wrack des Schiffs wurde erst im Dezember 2009 gefunden. Zweiter Weltkrieg Als Schiff der britischen Handelsmarine war die Centaur von den 1939 in Kraft getretenen Regelungen des britischen Parlaments in Bezug auf den Einzug von Handelsschiffen für den Kriegsdienst betroffen. Nach Ausbruch des Zweiten Weltkriegs wurde die Centaur am 3. September 1939 zu ihrer Verteidigung mit einem 100-mm-Schiffsgeschütz, zwei Vickers-Maschinengewehren (je eine pro Brückennock), zwei Paravane genannten Wasserbomben sowie Vorrichtungen zur Entmagnetisierung (engl. „Degaussing“), um das Schiff für Magnetminen und Torpedos schwerer auffindbar zu machen, ausgerüstet. Im Dezember 1939 wurden in Hongkong Sanierungsarbeiten durchgeführt, wobei ein neuer Propeller installiert und der Dieselmotor mit Technik zur Motoraufladung versehen wurde. Diese Technik zur Erhöhung des Wirkungsgrades des Motors fiel im April 1942 aus und konnte nicht ersetzt werden, da es kriegsbedingt zu Materialknappheit und stets ausgebuchten Werftkapazitäten kam. Nach diesen Veränderungen blieb das Schiff zunächst weiterhin auf seiner bisherigen Route. Am 19. November 1941 kam es an der Nordwestküste Australiens zu einem Seegefecht zwischen dem australischen Leichten Kreuzer HMAS Sydney und dem deutschen Hilfskreuzer Kormoran. Während 316 der 397 Männer der Kormoran überlebten, sank die HMAS Sydney mit allen 645 Menschen an Bord. Als die Sydney nicht in Fremantle einlief, begann die Suche nach dem Schiff. Am 26. November entdeckte ein Flugzeug ein beschädigtes Rettungsboot, das 62 Angehörige der Kriegsmarine an Bord hatte. Das Flugzeug dirigierte die Centaur zum Fundort. Zunächst wurden Lebensmittel in das Boot hinunter gelassen und einer der Männer wurde an Bord genommen, um Meldung zu machen. Er gab sich zunächst als norwegischer Handelsoffizier aus, gestand aber bald, der Erste Offizier der Kormoran zu sein, die sieben Tage zuvor im Kampf mit der Sydney untergegangen war. Kapitän Dark von der Centaur fürchtete die Kaperung seines Schiffs durch die Deutschen, wollte die Schiffbrüchigen jedoch nicht ihrem Schicksal überlassen. Er erlaubte neun verletzten Männern, an Bord der Centaur zu kommen und nahm das Boot anschließend in Schlepptau. Während der Fahrt nach Carnarvon wurde das Rettungsboot jedoch überschwemmt, sodass die Männer von der Kormoran, darunter der Kommandant des Schiffs, Theodor Detmers, von zwei Booten der Centaur an Bord geholt wurden. In Carnarvon wurden sie mit anderen Überlebenden der Kormoran zusammengeführt, die von anderen Schiffen aufgenommen worden waren. Die Centaur brachte sie geschlossen nach Fremantle. Nach dem Angriff auf Pearl Harbor und dem Beginn der japanischen Invasion der Malaiischen Halbinsel am 7. Dezember 1941 wurde die Route der Centaur nach Broome im Norden Western Australias umgelegt. Ab dem 6. Oktober 1942 wurde sie nach Queensland beordert, von wo aus sie zwischen dem Osten Australiens und Neuguinea pendelte. Dabei transportierte sie Kriegsmaterial. Australisches Hospitalschiff Nach dem Eintritt Japans in den Zweiten Weltkrieg wurde es offensichtlich, dass die drei Hospitalschiffe, die bereits im Dienst Australiens standen – die AHS Manunda (ex-Adelaide Steamship Company), die AHS Wanganella (ex-Huddart Parker Ltd.) und die AHS Oranje (ex-Netherland Line) – nicht für den Verkehr in den flachen Gewässern Südostasiens geeignet waren. Von den Schiffen der australischen Handelsmarine (Australian Merchant Navy) erwies sich kein Schiff als zweckdienlich, daher wurde beim britischen Ministry of War Transport (MoWT) nachgefragt. So kam es, dass die Centaur am 4. Januar 1943 der australischen Regierung zur Verfügung gestellt wurde. Die Umbauarbeiten vom Handels- zum Hospitalschiff begannen bereits am 9. Januar 1943. Gemäß Abschnitt 10, Artikel 5 der Haager Friedenskonferenz von 1907 wurde die Centaur in den festgelegten Farben für ein Hospitalschiff gestrichen. Dazu gehörten weiße Decksaufbauten, ein weißer Rumpf mit einem grünen Längsstreifen und rote Kreuze, die von beiden Seiten als auch von oben gesehen werden konnten. Auch die Identifikationsnummer 47 wurde aufgemalt. Nachts wurden die Markierungen zur besseren Erkennung beleuchtet. Außerdem wurde die Bewaffnung, die 1939 installiert worden war, wieder demontiert. Die Umwandlung des Schiffs und die Identifikationsdaten wurden am 5. Februar 1943 an das Rote Kreuz übermittelt, die dies wiederum unmittelbar an Japan weitergaben. Die Informationen wurden außerdem durch die Presse bekannt gemacht. Am 1. März 1943 trat das Schiff offiziell als AHS (Australian Hospital Ship) Centaur in Dienst und am 12. März wurden Probefahrten durchgeführt, bei denen die Eignung des Schiffs geprüft wurde. Nach der ersten Fahrt von Melbourne nach Sydney stellten der Kapitän, der Leitende Offizier und der Chief Medical Officer eine Mängelliste zusammen. Nach den entsprechenden Ausbesserungen unternahm die Centaur eine weitere Testfahrt von Townsville nach Brisbane und beförderte dabei erstmals verwundete Soldaten. Nachdem sich das Schiff nun als tauglich für seinen neuen Einsatzzweck erwiesen hatte, wurde die Centaur damit beauftragt, am 21. März medizinisches Personal von Sydney nach Port Moresby (Papua-Neuguinea) zu bringen und auf der Rückfahrt verwundete australische und amerikanische Soldaten sowie einige japanische Kriegsgefangene zu transportieren. Die letzte Reise Nach der Rückkehr von der ersten Fahrt nach Sydney am 8. Mai 1943 wurde die Centaur nach Darling Harbour geschickt. Dort lief sie am Mittwoch, dem 12. Mai 1943 um 10:44 Uhr unter dem Kommando des 53-jährigen Kapitäns George Alexander Murray zu ihrer zweiten Fahrt nach Port Moresby aus. An Bord waren 332 Menschen: 75 Besatzungsmitglieder, acht Army-Offiziere, 46 untere Army-Ränge, 192 australische Soldaten der 2/12th Field Ambulance, der Torres-Straßen-Lotse Richard Mumford Salt sowie zwölf australische Krankenschwestern des Australian Army Nursing Service (AANS) unter der Leitung der 39-jährigen Oberschwester Sarah Anne Jewell. Während das männliche Army-Personal direkt der Centaur zugeteilt worden war, kam der Großteil der Krankenschwestern von der AHS Oranje. Bei der Beladung des Schiffs kam es zu einem Zwischenfall, als die Krankenwagenfahrer der Field Ambulance ihre persönlichen Waffen und Munition an Bord bringen wollten. Sie stießen auf Widerstand durch Kapitän Murray und den Chief Medical Officer und erregten Besorgnis unter Besatzung und Hafenarbeitern, dass die Centaur möglicherweise Militärgüter wie Waffen nach Neuguinea bringen würde. Waffen waren nach Artikel 8 der Haager Friedenskonferenz an Bord nur erlaubt, wenn dem Kapitän offiziell bestätigt wurde, dass sie nur zur „Aufrechterhaltung der Ordnung und Verteidigung der Verwundeten“ verwendet wurden. Die übrige Ladung des Schiffs wurde auf der Suche nach weiterer Bewaffnung durchsucht, aber es wurde nichts gefunden. Die Centaur verließ Sydney ohne jegliche Bewaffnung, ohne Geleitschutz und ohne kampffähige Truppen an Bord. Erster Zwischenstopp der Reise sollte Cairns im Norden von Queensland sein. Nachts wurde die äußere Bemalung angestrahlt, damit das Schiff unmissverständlich als Hospitalschiff zu erkennen war. Versenkung Zwei Tage nach dem Auslaufen, am Freitag, dem 14. Mai 1943 wurde die Centaur gegen 04.10 Uhr morgens auf der Position 25,17S 154,05E von einem ungesichteten U-Boot torpediert. Die meisten Menschen an Bord schliefen zu dieser Zeit noch. Der Torpedo traf die Öltanks an der Backbordseite etwa zwei Meter unterhalb der Wasserlinie und riss ein acht bis zehn Meter breites Loch in die Schiffshülle. Die Explosion setzte das Öl in Brand und ließ das Schiff von der Kommandobrücke bis zum Heck in Flammen aufgehen. Die Brücke kollabierte und der Schornstein stürzte auf das Deck. Viele der Menschen an Bord kamen direkt durch die Explosion und den sich unkontrollierbar ausbreitenden Brand ums Leben. Andere konnten wegen der schnell zunehmenden Schräglage und der einströmenden Wassermassen nicht an Deck gelangen und ertranken in ihren Kabinen. Wieder andere, die es von Bord schafften, erlagen ihren Verletzungen oder ertranken, weil sie nichts zum Festklammern fanden. Der Sog des sinkenden Schiffs zog viele Menschen nach unten. Die Überlebenden berichteten auch von Haiangriffen und, dass sich die Tiere nicht scheuten, durch Öl zu schwimmen. Die Centaur entwickelte eine schwere Schlagseite nach Backbord, kenterte schließlich und sank nur drei Minuten nach dem Torpedotreffer mit dem Bug voran in etwa 2000 Meter tiefem Wasser. In der kurzen Zeit konnten keine Rettungsboote ausgesetzt und keine Notrufe abgesetzt werden. Durch den Untergang wurden jedoch zwei Rettungsboote und mehrere Flöße losgerissen und schwammen auf dem Wasser. Der Angriff ereignete sich etwa 24 Seemeilen ost-nordöstlich der Landzunge Point Lookout auf der Insel North Stradbroke Island an der Küste von Queensland. 268 Menschen kamen durch die Versenkung ums Leben, darunter Kapitän Murray, 44 weitere Besatzungsmitglieder, alle acht Army-Offiziere, 45 der 46 anderen Army-Ränge, 160 australische Soldaten und elf der zwölf Krankenschwestern.thumb|350px|I-176 ist das Schwesterboot von I-177 Rettung der Überlebenden 64 Menschen überlebten die Versenkung. Zahlreiche trugen Verbrennungen, Knochenbrüche und andere Verletzungen davon. Sie brachten 36 Stunden im Wasser zu und hielten sich dabei an Fässern, Wrackteilen und beschädigten Flößen fest. Eines der Flöße hatte Proviant und Wasser an Bord, was beides streng rationiert wurde. Während der Zeit im Wasser wurden sie durch die Strömung etwa 20 Seemeilen in nordöstlicher Richtung von der Untergangstelle weggetrieben und drifteten etwa zwei Seemeilen auseinander. Die Überlebenden sahen nacheinander mindestens vier Schiffe, deren Aufmerksamkeit sie aber trotz Signalraketen nicht erregen konnten. Auch die Geräusche von Flugzeugen konnten sie wahrnehmen. Am Morgen des 15. Mai 1943 lief in Brisbane der amerikanische Zerstörer USS Mugford aus, um den 11.063 Tonnen großen neuseeländischen Frachter Sussex auf dessen Fahrt nach Tasmanien zu eskortieren. Gegen 14:00 Uhr nachmittags sichtete ein Ausguck an Bord der USS Mugford etwas am Horizont. Zur selben Zeit wurde das selbe Objekt von einer Avro Anson des 71. Fliegerschwadrons der Royal Australian Air Force gesichtet. Das Flugzeug, das sich auf einer U-Boot-Suchpatrouille befand, näherte sich dem Objekt und kehrte kurz darauf zur Mugford zurück, um zu signalisieren, dass es sich um hilfebedürftige Schiffbrüchige handelte. Der Kapitän der USS Mugford, Commander Howard Grant Corey von der United States Navy, schickte die Sussex allein weiter und begann mit der Bergung der Überlebenden. Zum Zeitpunkt ihrer Rettung hatten sich die Überlebenden der Centaur in zwei große und drei kleinere Gruppen formiert, während einige wenige allein im Wasser trieben. An Bord der USS Mugford wurden Schützen postiert, um auf Haie zu schießen, falls dies erforderlich war. Andere Männer standen bereit, um notfalls ins Wasser zu springen und Überlebenden zu helfen. Das medizinische Personal der USS Mugford untersuchte jeden einzelnen von ihnen. Die Besatzung des Zerstörers erfuhr von den Überlebenden, dass sie von dem Hospitalschiff Centaur stammten. Um 14.14 Uhr kontaktierte die USS Mugford den diensthabenden Navy-Kommandanten (Naval Officer-in-Charge) in Brisbane, Captain Edward Penry Thomas, und informierte ihn über die Versenkung der Centaur und die Bergung der Überlebenden. Die Rettungsaktion dauerte 80 Minuten, aber der Zerstörer suchte die Gegend noch bis nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit nach weiteren Überlebenden ab. Am Abend des 15. Mai brach die USS Mugford nach Brisbane auf, wo sie kurz vor Mitternacht eintraf. Weitere Bergungsversuche in den Gewässern vor North Stradbroke Island wurden am 16. Mai durch die USS Helm und vom 16. bis 21. Mai durch die HMAS Lithgow sowie vier Motortorpedoboote durchgeführt. Es wurden aber keine weiteren Überlebenden gefunden. Unter den Geretteten waren der Lotse Richard Salt, der einzige überlebende der 19 Ärzte an Bord der Centaur Lieut. Colonel Leslie McDonald Outridge und der Zweite Offizier Richard Gordon Rippon, der ranghöchste überlebende Offizier. Von den zwölf Krankenschwestern hatte als einzige die 30-jährige Ellen Savage überlebt. Sie hatte zum Zeitpunkt des Angriffs wie die meisten an Bord der Centaur geschlafen und traf an Deck zusammen mit ihrer Kabinennachbarin Myrtle Moston auf Lt. Colonel Clement P. Manson, den leitenden Offizier des medizinischen Personals. Er sagte ihnen „That’s right girlies, jump for it now“ (in etwa „Ok Mädels, springt jetzt“). Durch den Sog des sinkenden Schiffs geriet Savage in einen Mahlstrom aus Metall und Holz, wodurch sie sich die Nase und mehrere Rippen brach. Daneben trug sie Prellungen und ein gerissenes Trommelfell davon. Sie durchstieß die Oberfläche in einem Ölfilm und konnte sich an Trümmern festhalten. Während der 36 Stunden auf dem offenen Meer demonstrierte Savage großen Mut, sorgte für die Aufrechterhaltung der Moral und kümmerte sich trotz ihrer eigenen Verletzungen um andere Verwundete. Für diesen Verdienst wurde Ellen Savage am 22. August 1944 mit der George Medal ausgezeichnet. Kategorie:Lazarettschiff Kategorie:Schiff